


Roses Room

by goldxnapplxs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fan theory, Loneliness, Pink Diamond, Sadness, past pearls, rose quartz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnapplxs/pseuds/goldxnapplxs
Summary: A fan theory about why and how Rose created the room that gives her whatever she wants





	Roses Room

Pink Diamond approached White quietly, looking straight ahead as she walked towards her superior. The woman shone like a 1000 stars, lighting every inch of any room she stepped in. Sometimes, her brightness was so intense it actually hurt. The light becoming so intense it blinds you completely. Pink was scared of that.  
“Hello!” The woman greeted, as Pink finally approached her throne. “Hello, White Diamond.” she said. “I’m here to ask, once again….” White interrupted “your own colony? Again? Pink. You have your room here, why don’t you spend more time in there.” Pink felt her body being pulled back, suctioned through the whimsical fabric and gem encrusted canopy, once again looking towards the stars that surround the base.  
“There is a whole galaxy out there!” She lamented, looking out into the sky. “There is so much more out there, I know it. Why can I not see it too?” She asked rhetorically as she pulled her legs into her chest and began to cry into them. Pink had been cooped up here so long, under the supervision of White, Yellow or Blue constantly. She wanted to be away from them, just long enough to find herself. She wanted to break out and become who she supposed to be. But...what was she supposed to be? Not an overlord, nor overseer to production. She sometimes only felt special because of her diamond status, her gem. In reality, Pink felt she had very little power over her own fate or the universe around her. Her internal locus of control could no longer trust that one day, something would work out.  
Pink was so upset her breathing became irregular. She pushed her knees down and opted to roll onto her side where she could hug her pillow. “There is a whole galaxy out there.” She said again, reminding herself of why she was in such pain. She felt a profound sense of sadness, so intense she thought she could feel her gem radiating it. It was a deep despair that preyed on and consumed her sense of adventure, independence, freedom and joy. Even though it was to be expected that White Diamond deny her request, it still cut Pink to the core that she could not venture out and fill her life with fun.  
Pink had felt sadness and tried to get over it, tried to get passed it, to overlook it and hope for days in the future when she would be allowed to do the things she dreamed. But… she grew so tired and impatient of waiting for that day to finally arrive, to finally come and fulfill her desire to be something bigger than herself. She longed to create, to explore, to expand her horizons and knowledge past the metallic palace walls, past Home World. She wanted to hop on a warp pad and just go, disregard where completely. She wanted to go somewhere where there was no warp pad. She wanted to lead new expeditions into the unknown. It was all so radical to her, yet something she desired so deeply it consumed her.  
Pink laid in her chamber as she did nightly. Her Pearl came in and checked on her Diamond, but Pink did not wish to engage the Pearl today. “I do not want to talk. I’m sorry. Maybe come back later?” The Pearl quietly exited the room. While Pink stayed in her room, the Pearl found White Diamond. “Hello,” she bowed, her back completely straight forming a 90 degree angle. “Diamond, I believe PInk is not well.” She informed the giant star-cluster woman. White raised an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you entertaining her then, Pearl?” The Pearl’s eyes darted, she had no answer. “I can only try, your excellency. Maybe granting her wish for a colony of her own would be beneficial…” the Pearl was not permitted to finish before she felt a pounding against her temporal lobe, right in her eye. She grasped her face as the rippling pain continued. It spread through her face and she felt herself being drained of color. She felt a cracking sensation and ran her fingers along her face, but felt such a sharp pain that she thought she had lost her sense of touch. She could, however, hear White Diamond’s voice crystal clear. “You WILL serve her, as all Pearls are meant to do. Under. Any. Circumstance. I have made myself CLEAR. She will not receive any colony today, not until I am ready.” The pain in the Pearl’s face began to subside. “My word is final.” She said, almost nonchalantly, “no one is to question me again.” Pearl cleared her throat and turned to leave, feeling the cracks in her face from where White had almost shattered her. Pearl had to get Pink Diamond to stop lusting for her own land before the day she was actually killed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when the Pearl went to awaken Pink Diamond, she was met with instant concern. “Pearl?!” the diamond cried as she laid eyes on her servant. “I went to White Diamond to request you have your own colony…” She said, almost fragile. “But she made it clear that you are not ready.” Pink’s eyes widened and swelled with tears. “Oh no….” her soft voice could be heard saying weakly. “What have I done…” Pink curled onto the soft bed in her room and looked into the sky again. The sadness she felt for herself was now increased tenfold because she felt responsible for the augmentation of her Pearl. A Pearl whose only fault was not keeping up with delirious desires. “I am so sorry…” She took Pearl’s hand. “This is all my fault.” The Pearl, while still in pain, removed her hand and smiled. “At least I can still serve my Diamond.” and with that, she left.  
Pink needed to be alone, to be able to process why she could never have the things she craved the most. She did not want to conquer, but create. She wanted to have a colony so she could start something completely new. Instead, she had almost shattered her servent.  
She closed her eyes, trying to escape the intrusive thoughts racing in her head, thinking that everything was her fault, that she will never have what she wants, how she will always just be stuck to a Diamond on Home World.  
Then, suddenly, she was surrounded by clouds.The sun was rising and Pink had never seen it from that angle before. It created so many amazing colors, different hues and gradients of colors she thought she knew about. They just kept getting better. Everything that she knew about, that she considered beautiful or amazing at home, she knew would be better out here. Wherever “here” was.  
She stared at the sun sending rays of it’s light everywhere, creating little rainbows and sparkles in the air. It was amazing! Pink could see Jupiter in the distance and smiled. There was limitless space for her, and she quickly began wondering what she could see. She thought of watching the moon, and suddenly it appeared in front of her, it’s craters so close she could almost see how deep. Her pupils dilated, creating a star shape. She was in so much awe.  
Suddenly, her Pearl was there, back to normal. “Hello my Diamond.” She greeted and bowed. Pink gasped “You’re fixed!” She wondered how though “Did White heal you?” she asked. “No, I am healed. And I have something for you.” The small Pearl handed Pink a mirror, and it showed her many planets she’d seen on White, Yellow and Blue’s monitors before. Places that had huge bodies of water like Mars, where she could sit and play all day. When Pink looked up, there was huge river running along the ground. It was amazing! “Pearl! Where did this come from?” She asked gleefully, jumping into the water. “It’s a gift” was all she said.  
Pink looked again and saw a bustling city she’d never visited. Suddenly, buildings began to rise from the ground on the bank of the river. They filled with gems like rubies, quartz and topaz. “Hello!” They said as they passed by, extremely nonchalant to be in the presence of a Diamond. “Hello!” she greeted back, just happy to have someone to talk to. “You look well!” someone hugged and went of their way. “Pearl, did you transport us? Everyone here is so friendly! Where are we?” Pearl smiled, unusually wide for the usually reserved servent. “We went nowhere.” Pink was confused. “How can you go nowhere?” She asked. Pearl continued to smile suspiciously “You can go anywhere you want my Diamond!” She said optimistically..  
“Something is wrong….” Pink realized. Her Pearl would never say that, especially after yesterday. Pink knew she couldn’t just freely travel, but had been so caught up in the beauty of the sun, the water, the other gems…She saw gems passing by faster now, and felt that everyone who passed by was talking specifically to her, asking for her recognition, asking for her attention. “Hello, greetings, good day!” Pink clutched the side of her face. “Pearl? Pearl....” She could no longer see her Pearl, or the water, or moon. She was ascending through the dark and then abruptly opened her eyes, finding her Pearl in her chambers.  
“Is all well, my Diamond?” She asked timidly. “I...had a strange...oh nevermind.” Pink began, before deciding not to tell Pearl. “It’s nothing!” She lied. The Pearl turned in an about face and left. “Yes ma’am.”  
On the bed where she had been laying, Pink looked to find the mirror from Pearl. “Did this transport me out of the castle?” she wondered. She wanted to see if it did. “Take me to the moon warp pad!” She demanded. Nothing. “Go to Kindergarten 187-c” she commanded. Nothing. “Blue Diamond’s palanquin!” she begged. Nothing. She wept and threw the mirror down, clipping it slightly. When she heard the glass break, she instantly dived for it again. “I'm sorry!” She cried. Looking in the mirror, she suddenly saw herself with Blue, playing on the moon by the warp pad, smiling. She then realized what was happening. It was not showing her places she could go, it was allowing her to create situations and visit them herself! Pink wondered how it worked. She walked over to a closet door, and used the broken piece of glass as a key to unlock it. When the glass was absorbed into the keyhole, the room behind the door glew, lighting up before turning black again. Pink opened the door slowly and when she returned, the river and buildings were still there. Pink realized that Pearl was right. In this room, she could go anywhere her imagination would let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fan theories present here: Rose/Pink created the room because White Diamond forced her to stay in her own room so often. The other theory being that the White Pearl originally belonged to Pink Diamond, but because she could not satisfy Pink's desires, she was broken and replaced. There are speculations that White Diamond can control free will, and the white Pearl may very will be a victim of the Diamond's power.


End file.
